new_bdaman_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
B-Daman Magnum Blast
B-Daman Magnum Blast (Japanese: アイランドブロービーダマン Airandoburōbīdaman Island Brawl B-Daman) is a fanonical series. Storyline In the distant archipelago of the Marble Islands, the sport of B-Daman has always been considered a way of life among the denizens. One would not go walking around without seeing at least two people challenging each other to a B-Daman battle. Every year, the Archipelago Challenge is held, where competitors who qualified through preliminary competitions are gathered together for a full-on B-Daman tournament. The last B-Der standing is the Grand B-Champion. Becoming the Grand B-Champion is the ambition of the protagonist, Ark Firion, who along with his B-Daman, Phoenix-Magnum, sets out to show the archipelago how he does it! Cast of Characters Main B-Ders *Ark Firion - The main protagonist of the series, an enthusiastic 12-year-old boy from Sunburst Island with big aspirations to become a great B-Daman champion. A little bit dense, but his heart is in the right place. He goes for strong, powerful shots, using Power-Type B-Daman for this. *Gabrielle "Gabe" Isolda - A tomboy with whom Ark is friends. She's also his morale support and anchor to reality, bringing him down to earth whenever he does something overboard. *Ben Rider - A confident though well-meaning self-proclaimed ladies' man with no luck with the girls at school. He is seldom seen without his signature shades. He's also got a really itchy trigger finger, ideal for Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman. *"Einstein" - The nickname of one of Ark's smarter classmates in school, he is quite knowledgable, especially in the old legends. He also uses Control-Type B-Daman. *Zane Hawker - A skilled B-Der from Lutz Island who is considered by his peers to be highly likely to become the Grand B-Champion. This lead to a rivalry between him and Ark. He also hates suck-ups. This cool-headed B-Der unleashes a furious flurry of marbles using Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman. Supporting *Gaia Stein - A retired B-Der and former Grand B-Champion, she's always there to patiently lend an ear to any visitor that comes to her cottage, as well as to provide some pointers on B-Daman. *Belinda Firion - Ark's mother. While she wants her son to do reasonably well in school, she is supportive of his passion for B-Daman. She also makes one mean batch of crullers. *Mr. Firion - A stereotypical absent father, Mr. Firion is an anthropologist who travels the world. Every month, he sends a reasonable amount of money to his wife so that she could support herself and their son. Though rarely seen in person, he does make sure to keep in touch with his family, especially by email. *Miss Cramp - The teacher in Ark's homeroom at school. She doesn't tolerate when students don't pay attention to her lectures during classtime, and makes it a point to embarrass them by throwing a piece of chalk at them. B-Daman Battle Association *Master Raizer - A spokesperson of the BDBA, as well as one of its top B-Ders. His outgoing personality and willingness to help others makes him a popular figure among young fans. *Referee Ronx - He is a referee for all BDBA B-Daman tournaments that are held on Sunburst Island *Director Ahmuro - The head of the BDBA. Antagonists *Zagi - An evil man seeking to gain power and dominance over all B-Ders by seeking out and obtaining the infamous "Forbidden B-Daman", as well as to wreak vengeance on an old rival of his. *Butch - A schoolyard bully and a user of Power-Type B-Daman, the fat-headed Butch likes to act like a jerk towards everyone. He is also a very poor sport, getting arrogant of his victories and angry at his losses. Locations *Marble Islands **Sunburst Island **Lutz Island **Cardinal Island **Cat's Eye Island **Opaque Island **Sulphide Island **Ade Island *BDBA Headquarters *Gaia's Cottage *Firion Residence *Hawker Mansion More to be added B-Daman The B-Daman, like in Cross Fight B-Daman, are animal-themed. The naming system goes like this; "Body Name-Core Name". Power-Type *Phoenix-Magnum *Rhino-Twin *Tiger-Torque *Elephant-Smash *Gorilla-Crusher Rapid Fire-Type *Unicorn-Rapid *Greyhound-Gatling *Wildebeest-Barrage *Coyote-M.P. *Cerberus-Nordenblast Control-Types *Wyvern-Sniper *Nubian-Shortstroke *Ram-Crosshair *N. Owl-Cross Hold *Falcon-Scope Other *Hydra-M.S. A.K.A. the Forbidden B-Daman *BDBA-Original (generic B-daman) Category:Series Category:JustAlex93